I Don't Dance
by inevitablevauseman
Summary: Alex Vause did not fall in love. Until one day, all thanks to a gorgeous blonde who loved her back with more than she could ever want, she did. - A short, slight AU Oneshot venturing into Alex falling in love with the glorious Piper Chapman -


_I'm not really sure what this is. I suppose it is just a short little oneshot to spread some Vauseman love. There's not nearly enough fanfic out there for OITNB in my opinion, and this is just something that I couldn't get to leave my mind._

_This is a slight AU. Not too off course, but it doesn't follow the show verbatim._

_This was inspired by the song "I Don't Dance" by Lee Brice. It screams Vauseman to me, and I just wanted to write a little something to attempt to do some justice for the feelings that this couple gives me._

**_XXXXX_**

Alex Vause did not fall in love.

She was fierce, and stubborn, and it would take a damn miracle for Alex to let any girl have her heart. Alex knew better than that.

She slept around a lot. Sex was something that she was good at, and she enjoyed it. And yeah, maybe she broke a few hearts along the way, but it kept her in control. She needed control.

Growing up, Alex had nothing but her mother. She loved her mom dearly, but that didn't take away all the pain that she went through from all of the teasing and taunting that she experienced. Alex was a poor kid, and nobody ever let her forget it.

But now Alex was better than them. Alex had everything she needed. She had more money than she could ever need, she got to travel the world, and she was hot. Girls, gay and straight, fell for her immediately, and that was something that she used to her advantage.

Alex Vause had everything that she'd ever need. Everything that she could ever want. Her life was perfect, and there was absolutely nothing missing.

Until one day there was.

**_XXXXX_**

She ran into Piper at a bar one night.

The blonde was there alone, all innocent looking, and Alex wanted nothing more than corrupt her.

Alex had been with a group of friends, but that didn't stop her from calling out to the younger girl, doing her best to make her feel a spark of excitement, as she did with all of her prey.

As Alex expected, the girl fell for her instantly.

Alex had her in her bed that night, calling out her name in ecstasy, and she adored every second of it.

**_XXXXX_**

It happened unexpectedly, falling in love.

Piper was just supposed to be another conquest. A pretty, innocent girl that Alex could manipulate and make hers for the night.

But then one night turned into two, and then two turned into five, and before Alex could even register what was happening, Alex wasn't sleeping with anyone but Piper.

Alex did not only sleep with one woman. That lead to feelings, and relationships, and Alex was not up for any of that.

The worst part was that they weren't just sleeping together. They spent time together, going on adventures and doing nothing and it all felt so good; Alex could not have any of that.

Alex realized how close they were becoming one night after they went mini-golfing. She didn't normally do things like that with girls. She normally just fucked them, and maybe she let them stay the night. She tried attributing it to the sex. Alex couldn't believe how good Piper was in bed, especially after she made it clear that Alex was the first woman that she'd been with. But Piper was a natural. She knew just what to do and how to do it, and Alex fucking loved it. So she made the excuse that she was keeping Piper around because the sex was _so fucking good_, but when they got home from mini-golfing Piper asked Alex to just lay with her and hold her, and so she did. Alex couldn't believe she was doing such trivial to make anyone other than her mother happy, but she was. And it made her happy, too. And that scared the living fuck out of her.

So one night, a few weeks after Alex met Piper the first time, Alex ignored Piper's calls. Instead of meeting up with the beautiful blonde, she went out to the bar where they met. There were always girls there, all of them willing to do whatever Alex asked.

She started chatting to a little red head. She was cute, but Alex kept finding herself comparing the girl to Piper. She needed to get Piper off of her mind, so she did what she did best, and she flirted until the girl was practically begging Alex to take her home.

Alex had every intention to do just that. After a heavy make out session in the back of the bar, she whispered dirty things into the girls' ear, making promises that she knew she would only keep for the night. She took the hand of the red head and began to stand up, but then her eyes fell on blue ones staring right at her; blue eyes filled with confusion, and hurt. Alex couldn't believe her reaction; she became anxious, and she actually felt guilty. Alex Vause did not feel guilty, especially when it came to girls. But there Piper was, staring at her with a wounded expression, and Alex wanted nothing more than to go kiss the frown off of her face. And that thought scared the shit out of her.

She wasn't sure what it was that made her go after the blonde when she finally looked away, but she apologized to the red head, and before she knew what was happening she was following Piper out the door, calling after her.

"Piper, wait. Please."

Alex did not say please. She did not ask for forgiveness, she did not explain herself to anybody, and she definitely did not beg.

But there she was, calling after Piper, _begging _her to just turn around and talk to her so she could explain herself.

When Piper finally stopped and slowly turned around, Alex felt like she got the wind knocked out of her. Piper wasn't crying, but her eyes were filled with tears, and Alex felt the need to comfort her, to make it better.

"I'm sorry," Alex sighed.

She didn't know why she was sorry. Her and Piper weren't together. They just spent a lot of time together and had really fucking good sex. Nothing more, and nothing less.

But she was sorry anyway.

Piper wiped at her eyes, a slight sob falling from her mouth before she quickly composed herself.

"You don't have to be sorry, Alex. It's fine."

"It's not fine, Piper. I've clearly upset you, and I didn't want to upset you. That wasn't my intention."

"Don't worry about me," Piper let out a light chuckle. "You don't owe me anything."

Alex looked down at her feet, trying to figure out what to say. She wasn't one that normally struggled to find words. She was normally so confident, and so sure of herself. But there was something about Piper, something she couldn't quite pinpoint, and it made her nervous.

Piper gave a slight smile and turned to walk away, but Alex grabbed her elbow, forcing her to turn back around.

Piper just stared at her for what seemed like forever, and when she started to speak, Alex simply kissed her. The kiss contained everything: apologies and want and fear and everything that Alex just couldn't say.

So Piper kissed her back, and before Alex could stop herself from the thoughts that came, all she could think about was how she would be perfectly fine kissing only these lips for the rest of her life.

**_XXXXX_**

"What's got you smiling so much, baby?" her mom asked one day while they were lunch.

So Alex told her. She told her mom all about the beautiful blonde bombshell that had walked into her life and changed literally every single thing in her life. She told her how she spent literally _every waking minute _thinking about her, and how she had never felt anything like it before.

"I think you're in love," her mom whispered. "I never imagined, my stone cold little girl falling in love, but apparently it is possible."

"Yeah, I guess I am." Alex smiled.

"Have you told her?"

"No."

"Well then go! Tell the girl how you feel. And then let me meet her."

**_XXXXX_**

It never felt like the right time to tell Piper, so Alex kept putting it off.

She had never done this before, loved a girl, and she wanted the moment to be perfect. Piper deserved perfection.

It happened one night when they were laying in bed together, just enjoying each other's company as they did so often.

Piper started to ask questions that were usually kept off the table. How many girls had Alex been with? How many relationships had she been in? Had she ever been in love?

Alex trusted Piper, and for that reason and that reason only, she was honest with her.

And then it just slipped out, effortlessly.

"I've never been in love, not before you."

"You love me?" Piper asked shyly.

"I do, Pipes. I love you."

Piper smiled the biggest smile Alex had ever seen, and it warmed her heart.

"I love you, too," she replied.

Alex had never felt more whole.

**_XXXXX_**

Alex Vause did not fall in love.

Until one day, all thanks to a gorgeous blonde who loved her back with more than she could ever want, she did.


End file.
